Insatiable
by djk1982
Summary: A drunken Faye and Spike find themselves alone on the Bebop on a hot summer night. Passion ensues. Songfic set to Darren Hayes "Insatiable." Heavy lemon warning. R


Greetings once again, fellow Bebopers! This time, I have decided to try my hand at a song fic, set to Darren Hayes' "Insatiable." Once again, all disclaimers apply. I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. This fic has some pretty hot details, so all you out there who are offended by sexual content beware! But, if that does not bother you, enjoy.  
  
INSATIABLE  
  
"Eeeeh, too damn hot..." Spike muttered as he fumbled to open the door. His vision was slightly blurred, his eyes glazed over. He swayed lightly as he tried to stand erect, and his cheeks were stained a light pink that implied his drunkenness. Normally he controlled the amount of alcohol he allowed to enter his bloodstream, but on this night he had felt numbing out his senses. He had been thinking about Julia.  
  
He stumbled his way through The Bebop's empty corridors. He wiped some sweat from his brow; the summer heat only made his intoxicated state worse. The humidity was excessive, giving the whole Bebop an uncomfortable mugginess. The air conditioning had broken two days ago, and after a brief inspection, Jet had informed them that they needed a new cooling unit installed. He had left to find a new one, and had yet to return. Not that Spike minded; Jet would likely have given him a lecture for getting this drunk.  
  
He found himself in the living room-area of Bebop, where some old furniture, a small table, and a television set served as their comforts. He reached for the light switch, struggled to find it in the darkness, and then flipped it up. The lights blasted on in an instant. He closed his eyes tight and blinked a few times to adjust.  
  
"Aaah" came a soft moan from the couch. Spike chuckled to himself as he saw Faye Valentine sit up. Her unkempt hair, her dazed expression, and the light tint of her face told him she was in the same state that he was. This might even be funny.  
  
When the moonlight crawls along the street  
  
Chasing away the summer heat  
  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
  
The world revolves, I let it go  
  
We build our church above the street  
  
We practice love between these sheets  
  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
  
It bathes my skin, I'm stained in you  
  
And all I can do is hold you  
  
There's a racing within my heart  
  
And I am barely touching you  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off, let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on, never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
"Rough night, Faye-Faye?" he smiled at his own use of Ed's familiar name for their companion. Faye did not seem to take any notice of it. She simply flopped back down onto the couch, one hand pressed to her forehead.  
  
"Rough night, yeah..." she muttered as he came around the side of the couch and took a seat opposite her. He watched her as she lay, unmoving for a moment. Her ample bare skin was gleaming with sweat, the damp tips of her hair clung to her head. She slowly moved her hand from her forehead, slid her arm down, and let her hand rest on her stomach. As she moved, her forearm brushed against her breast, made it jiggle slightly. She traced her finger around her naval in an unconscious movement that Spike could not help but watch. "Can't stand this heat..." she murmured.  
  
"Heat..." Spike said to himself. He felt a small tightness in his throat as he watched her shift her position. Her long legs draped over the edge of the couch, her feet barely touching the floor. One of her spike heeled shoes dangled lightly from her foot and then dropped. Spike watched in silence, absorbing every detail. Faye's body seemed to emit a heat all of its own, and he felt it from across the table. He felt his blood grow warmer, felt the drops of sweat trickle down his neck, down his chest. It created a sensation not unlike the feel of female fingers gently tracing lines down his flesh, and it made him shudder, despite the heat.  
  
"Where you going?" Faye asked as she watched him rise from the chair. He walked past her, slowly making his way toward the staircase.  
  
"To bed. I'm tired." As he stepped past the couch, Faye reached up and grabbed his wrist. There was a moment of tense silence between them.  
  
The moonlight plays upon your skin  
  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
  
I fall asleep inside of you  
  
There are no words, there's only truth  
  
Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound  
  
We move together up and down  
  
We levitate, our bodies soar  
  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
  
But nobody knows you like I do  
  
This world it don't understand  
  
That I grow stronger in your hands  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off, let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on, never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
"Hold on, I'm coming too" she pulled herself up on his arm. She stumbled when she rose, and fell against him. It felt like walking into a tree. He was much harder and sturdier than his wiry frame would imply. One of her hands rested on his chest, the other was on his shoulder. He had tried to stop her from falling; one of his hands was on her hip. They remained like that, not entirely sure what they should say or do next. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and they could feel each other's heartbeat skip. "Sorry..." she whispered as she slowly pulled away from him. But the both of them were left feeling a tingling, as if still able to feel their bodies pressed together.  
  
"No problem" he replied, turning once again to try to mount the stairs. She moved at the same exact time he did, and their hips brushed together. Their hands touched for a moment, sending a spark through the both of them. It startled the both of them, and they jumped. Spike lost his balance and fell down onto the staircase. His legs became tangled in Faye's and she fell as well, landing on top of him.  
  
They both felt the breath freeze in their lungs. They gazed for a moment into each other's eyes. Their bodies were pressed softly together. Her legs gently moved against his, both her hands were on his chest now. They both gulped, unable to tear their gaze from each other.  
  
"Oops" Faye whispered absently. She felt her lips tremble for a moment, and then she slowly moved her head forward.  
  
"Yeah...oops" Spike whispered back, and then moved to meet her, their lips pressing together in a kiss that numbed them both in a way the alcohol never could. Their mouths burned, their tongues battled against each other as their bodies began to writhe.  
  
We never sleep, we're always holding hands  
  
Kissing for hours, talking and making plans  
  
I feel like a better man, just being in the same room  
  
We never sleep, there's just so much to do  
  
So much to say, can't close my eyes  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Insatiable  
  
The way I'm loving you  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off, let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on, never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
They broke their kiss, gazed into each other's eyes once again. Their faces now glowed. Their eyes were no longer glassy, but wide awake, drinking in the image of each other. Her fingers traced over his lips for a moment, and his hand cupped her cheek. They chuckled softly, and then resumed their kiss.  
  
Their hands roamed their bodies freely, and then they began to fumble with their clothes. His struggled to unbutton her top, letting her plump breasts tumble free. She unbuttoned his jacket, and he sat up briefly, wriggling his arms so it fell from his torso. She slowly undid each button of his shirt, their lips never parting. They kissed hungrily, as if trying to consume each other. He cupped her breasts and she ran her hands over his chest.  
  
Their lips parted at last, permitting them both to emit moans of pure sensual pleasure. They continued to peel their clothing away, undressing each other until they lay nude on the floor, their bodies slick with sweat, slipping and sliding against each other. He placed his hands on her hips, and slowly pulled her down to him. Faye tilted her head back, a sigh of delight slipping out between her lips. She fell down to him, kissing him hungrily as they moved against each other. The world fell out from beneath them, all they could sense was their own bodies, lingering on each sweet sensation as their lovemaking rose and rose in its passion until they each savored moaning climaxes.  
  
She laid against him as their hearts began to slow to a normal place. Her brushed his face against her hair, enjoying the scent of her. They fell into a gentle sleep, intertwined.  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off, let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on, never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable, baby  
  
When I look in your eyes...  
  
Jet grunted as he struggled to open the main entrance to Bebop while holding a the bulk of the cardboard box that contained the new cooling unit. He paused once he had the door open, taking a moment to breath. The intolerable heat made this all the harder.  
"Bunch of freeloaders, why don't they lend a hand for once..." Jet grumbled as he made his way through the corridors of his ship. When he stepped into the living-area, he was met with a sight that he was not entirely sure how to interpret.  
Faye was seated on their couch. With one hand she held an ice pack against her forehead, and with the other she balanced a cigarette between her lips. She took a gentle puff, and then passed it to Spike, who was seated on the floor between her legs, his back against the seat of the couch. After he took it, she ran her fingers through his hair. He accepted it with his free hand, the other was holding another ice pack against his own head. Once he had placed the smoking stick between his lips he rested his hand on her leg, gently caressing her thigh. They both stared stared at the ceiling with their glassy eyes, looking as if their minds were on another planet. Jet hated to break up this strange moment, but the load he was carrying was heavy, and he was eager to get some cool air on The Bebop once again. He cleared his throat, shaking the two dreamers out of their reverie. They both scrambled to their feet and turned to face him. They both had a mild look of panic, wondering just how much he had seen before making his presence known. "Jet..." Spike said after a moment of silence, "How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough" Jet said with a smart smirk. Spike and Faye's faces both took a slight pink tinge. They knew what he had seen.  
"Would someone please help me with this thing?" Jet said. Spike stepped forward and took the heavy load from Jet's arms. Jet took a moment to stretch his aching are out, and then motioned for Spike to follow him toward the Bebop's environmental control unit. There, they would replace the cooling unit and return the blessed air conditioning.  
"So, what did I miss?" Jet asked as he connected the new unit.  
"Oh...nothing important" Spike said rather quietly from behind Jet. In a few moments, the cool air began to flow again, and they both gave sighs of relief. They returned to the living-area to find Faye bent over one of the vents, pulling slightly at her top, letting the cool air blow over her. Jet and Spike both took a moment to admire her shapely rear end, and then Jet spoke up.  
"Glad to have the air back, Faye?" Faye jumped and spun to face them, crossing her arms over her chest. She stuttered for something to say, but stopped when Jet held his hand up. "I'm gonna take a shower. It should be totally cooled down in here by the time I get out." He walked past her, and disappeared down the hall.  
Spike and Faye remained, alone in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Spike stepped forward, stood in front of Faye for a moment. They gazed into each other's eyes.  
"Um...look, Faye...what happened last night was..." he struggled for the right words.  
"We were drunk...it was just some random thing..." she said. Spike was surprised, but after a moment he nodded his head in agreement.  
"Yeah...just random..." they both remained silent for a while. They looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at each other. But, inevitably, their faces rose, and they gazed into each other's eyes. They both became mesmerized by the spell of their eyes. Slowly they both leaned in, closer and closer, till their bodies were gently pressed together. He cradled her chin, she stood up on her toes, and their lips finally connected.  
They lingered on the kiss. His arms slowly found their way around her waist. Hers twined around his neck. Their mouths pushed against each other and they both made small noises of pleasure. Deep within, they both felt some remaining feelings of the previous night beginning to stir.  
"God dammit! Who used up all the clean towels and didn't any fresh ones out, again!" Jet's holler shook them both out of their dream state. They gazed down the hall where his voice had come from, and then back at each other. They waited for someone to say something, but found only silence.  
Spike turned to walk away, his senses still numbed slightly by the heat of their kiss. He walked straight into the small table that sat between the chairs and couch. He stumbled for a moment, but righted himself. He looked over his shoulder at Faye, chuckled a bit, and then left the room.  
Faye remained alone. She stood for a moment, then retrieved the ice pack she had been using to relieve her aching head. She pulled the cap off of it, and then poured the ice down her top, some of the frozen cubes falling straight through and out onto the floor. She took a deep breath, shuddered for a moment, and then left for the solitude of her own room.  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off, let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on, never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable 


End file.
